


Of Lands Unseen, and Single Steps

by teenpipefan413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenpipefan413/pseuds/teenpipefan413
Summary: A tale of a wayward interns Journey through a world he does not understand. Or rather, one he only knows as well as he knows himself.





	Of Lands Unseen, and Single Steps

As the young man walked down the sandy shores, he pondered silently to himself what he would have for dinner.

Of course, that is not the only thing on his mind. As a matter of fact, he is quite consumed by a number of pressing questions. All of which were for the moment, for better or for worse pressed to the back of his mind by the simple pressing matter of finding somewhere to rest, and something to eat.

It had been about two hours since he had found himself here. Not by choice mind you, this was certainly not on his top ten vacation spots list. One minute, he had been quite happily seeing to his daily grind. He had been in his office, arranging is outgoing paperwork and placing it in the appropriate bin for delivery to the various offices in the building, debating what he would have for dinner. The next moment, he quite suddenly found himself having fallen into a body of water. Upon making it soaking wet to the shore he had taken stock of his situation and found that things were...not quite right. No, that was putting it very lightly. Everything was very much wrong. 

He was in the wilderness for one, out in the sticks as it were. There was not a sign of civilization in sight. He was surrounded by nothing aside from sand, trees, and sea. And on that note, the tress. Oh dear lord, the trees. They were not like anything he had ever seen before. Everything about them, from the foliage to the trunk, was very rectangular in nature. And everything around him seemed to be very much the same. The dirt, the sand, even the sun slowly moving across the sky and the could that would occasionally obscure it. All of them were notably formed of stiff 90 degree angles and an almost pixelated appearance in terms of coloring and detail.

Now normally, one would be justified in taking a moment or two to perhaps, panic, to have a fit about finding themselves cast away in such a strange place. They may even lament the supposed loss of their sanity, thinking themselves to have finally snapped. And true to form for all humans, James did seem to have these thoughts. Anyone who might see him in this state might very well think him the picture of a man who is on the edge of a fit as he tried to gather himself and take in his situation.

~Oh dear lord, this is not good! Shit, SHIT! My boss is going to crucify me! That’s if they can even find me all the way out in er...wherever I am. Where even Am I? Is this even on Earth, is it even Real?~ He thought to himself as he simply stood there, hands clasping his own head as he paced about

However, he was quite used to being in a bit of hot water, even if the context was more corporate. He did his best to take a few deep breaths as he finally stopped and stood there, shaking with nerves and shivering from the water slowly drying off of his body rendering him a bit chilly. He steeled himself and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were quite firmly set. James had never been the type for heavy self reflection, and it looks like that might play to his advantage today!

“You know what, it does not matter, I am here, and I have to deal with it!” he says as he puts his hands on his hips and smiles wide and as confident as he can manage. Sure, he was still very much internally flailing with thoughts that mostly concern his likely inevitable and immediate demise in the wilderness. However, at least now he has calmed down enough to fake it until he makes it. 

And that brings us to where we are now The young gentleman is walking his way down the blocky shores of this strange land, humming softly to himself in thought. He needs some sort of shelter for the evening, at the very bare minimum. 

After about another ten minutes of walking, he comes across a very pleasant looking area, woods to his back, sand and sea to the front, with a small hill. It was about four...blocks? Four blocks high he decides to take a minute and figure out how large these cubical units are, and comes to the conclusion, after measuring them against his own four foot eleven frame, that each block is about a meter, or about a yard long.

He takes a few minutes to simply look into the water on the shore with a small sigh. He drops to his knees to get a few handfuls of the water to splash into his face. He looked down at his own reflection. His skin was a bright alabaster, quite pale from spending all of his time inside. Even his freckles, were a soft grayish color. His eyes were a genetic anomaly, a pleasantly soft red color. His hair was black, and seemed to swallow the light of the slowly setting sun, and was a tad curly at the ends in a way that accentuated how wonderfully soft and fluffy it was. He was wearing his normal office attire, a pair of white slacks and a white button up shirt. His tie and shoes and belt were all black as well, the tie silk and the belt and shoes leather. Sadly, it seems that he has lost his favorite hat in the process of coming to...wherever he was.

After a few moments, he stands up and hums softly to himself. He looked over to the hill, then looked over to the sun slowly setting over the horizon. He gives a displeased sigh and makes his way over to the hill, stretching his arms over his chest. “Well, I suppose I should er, see what I can do here...”

He pushes his hands into the side of the hill, and the block under his hand seemed to break out with cracks along its walls. Not just the one he was touching, but all of them. He is quite surprised, but pushes his hand against it more firmly, meeting some resistance, but the block cracks more and more until-

~pop!~

The block seemed to suddenly shrink, then pop out of place, rotating just above the ground. He picks it up, and it fits very comfortably in the palm of his hand. He sticks it into his pocket with a small concerned hum but feels something else in his pocket. There is his PDA, of course. He has his wallet as well. But there is also something he did not put in there! Or at least, he does not remember putting it there…

He pulls it out to inspect it. The it in question is a small, green leather bound book. The front of it Read simply: “Crafting Guide.”

“Crafting Guide...” he says softly as he look it over, running his hand over the cover. But he shakes his head and slaps his face a few times softly, focusing in as he looks behind him at the sun setting over the shore. He needs to get back to digging!

A few minutes later, he has dug himself out a comfortable three by three by three hovel with a one block entrance that he crawls through, looking through it after he gets inside to watch the sun set. He does not have any food, and he has no source of potable water, as far as he is aware, he did not want to risk drinking what he assumed was seawater.

"Well, it looks like I am...not hallucinating, at the very least.” he says as he slumps down and sits on the dirt floor of his little hobbit hole. He takes out his pda and checks the power on it. It is at about ninety, and he brought a battery bank in case he had to stay late, it was quite a nice one as well, with a little hand crank on the side to generate more power. It isn't much, but it is better than nothing, he supposes.

He uses the flashlight function on his digital assistant and shines it on the book, deciding that he might as well get a little bit of reading done. He is starting to hear some...concerning noises outside. A distinct rattling, almost hollow sound, and several very unpleasant, low toned groans, and truth be told, he really does not like the sound of it all.

So he simply takes to the book and opens it to the first page, resigning himself to a long, particularly unpleasant night,

Likely, the first of many to come.


End file.
